


The Last Question

by Dolavine



Series: J2 sdcc hair touching [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds the perfect moment to get even with Jensen for the inappropriate hair touching at comic con… at DC con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Question

**Author's Note:**

> Finale of the SDCC hair touching series...

It’s been several weeks since Comic con, and Jensen has forgotten all about Jared’s promise to get even for the hair touching. Things have been normal or well, Jensen’s been in Vancouver for the last week scouting shoot locations while Jared’s been texting him photos of himself lounging by Jensen’s pool and enjoying his last days of vacation.

DC con is fast approaching. They’ve been shooting now for a few weeks already and semi-welcome the break from it for one weekend of fandamonium in the State Capitol. Maybe catch some site seeing together and then on to the Sunday craziness before heading back to the set.

Jared’s up and out for a run when Jensen wakes up. His body is sore from the sexcapades the night before. A little too much wine, tequila and there may have been some whiskey, but he can’t really remember. Although there was a threat of skinny dipping in the reflecting pool and a midnight make-out session on the steps of the Capitol. He rubs his eyes and peels the dried-come soaked sheet from his belly. A giant blue hickey is etched into the groove of his hipbone and there is a loose shoestring still wrapped around the base of his cock and behind his balls, he pulls it off. He sits up shakily on the edge of the bed trying to get his bearings. His ass is sore and there is a condom stuck to the back of his leg. _Jesus, Jared._ He mumbles as he peels it off and drops it into the hotel waste-can next to the bed.

When Jared comes in, Jensen’s climbing out of the shower. He’s soaking wet, a towel slung low below his waist and Jared stops dead in his tracks.

“Fuck,” he says with a dark edge. “If we weren’t expected at the con in an hour, you’d be flat on your back again.” He gives Jensen a flirtatious wink as he walks over and runs his hand across the dark bruise peeking up from under the hem of the towel. “Maybe make a few more of these…” he runs his hand up over Jensen’s chest to his collarbone. “Here, and--” he moves that large palm over Jensen’s shoulder to his shoulder blade and splays his fingers out to press in hard on the muscle there. “--And here.” He bites his lip and then leans in to kiss the area.

Jensen’s skin is prickling with the touches. “Nothing’s happening if you smell like that.” He gives Jared a shove. “Shower’s hot. Wash that stink off of you.” 

“Okay—okay.” Jared laughs as he heads into the bathroom, stripping down with each step. First the beanie and ear buds, then his soaking wet Always Keep Fighting t-shirt and phone armband, he throws them on the bed before kicking off his shoes and then dropping his shorts to the ground. He turns to Jensen, his sweat glistened naked body in all of its glory. “Too bad you already showered…” He steps out of his sweaty shorts and closes the bathroom door, leaving Jensen standing in the room staring at it.

_You can never be clean enough._ Jensen mumbles as he steps over Jared’s shorts to go into the bathroom.

Jared’s hair is still damp as he pulls on a clean white beanie. “Come on, Clif’s waiting,” he urges Jensen who is pulling on his jeans.

“Shut-up,” he hisses back playfully. “You’re the one who needed to fuck me again.” Jensen finishes tying his shoes and follows Jared out of the hotel room door.

First there are photo ops, then the gold breakfast panel, all before being rushed off to the individual meet and greets. 

When they finally see each other again in the green room Jared’s stretched out on the sofa watching the panel before them. 

“I love this job but fans can be so exhausting.” Jensen sinks gently down onto the chair next to the sofa. Jared looks at him from under the low hem of his beanie.

“You still sore?” Jared asks with a cocky smirk.

“Uh… _yeah_.” Jensen’s tone is very sarcastic and Jared picks up on it immediately. 

“You don’t spring back that fast anymore.” He’s grinning proudly. His eyes are half-moons and glimmering.

“We’ll see how fast you spring back if I pound your ass twice within eight hours,” Jensen shoots back.

“Six-- six hours,” Jared corrects him and Jensen just rolls his eyes.

On stage the panel is going well. Jared loves watching Jensen squirm in his seat because he’s uncomfortable. The fans are oblivious and Jensen does a great job of hiding it. 

It’s come to the final question and Jensen is singing along with Rob and Louden Swain to the goofy made up lyrics of _last question, it’s the last question…_. Jared is standing behind Jensen and that’s when it hits him, now is the best time to get even for Jensen’s inappropriate hair touching at comic con.

He walks up close and waits for the symbol to sound a beat. Jensen is singing along with the chorus oblivious to Jared’s intensions. 

_Last question…_ The symbol sounds on cue as Jared’s moving his hand back and smacking Jensen’s ass on the beat. Jensen’s head spins around and he turns his backside away from Jared. He glares at him with a stern shocked expression, speechless. Jared leans in, puts his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, and whispers to him. “Now we’re even.” He pats his shoulder and smiles. Richard’s voice draws their attention away for the moment.

Jensen slides into the car next to Jared as they prepare to go back to the hotel to pack and leave town.

“So you didn’t get over the hair thing at comic con.” He gives Jared a snarky glance.

“I told you, I get even,” Jared chuckles.

“Let me ask you this, did you purposely make me sore so that you could smack my ass in front of the fans?” Jensen bites his lower lip waiting.

“Of course not, how could I have known such a perfect moment would happen. Besides, until that very instant, I hadn’t even thought about it.” He pulls Jensen close and kisses his forehead. “I’d never take such pleasure in bruising you for a diabolical plan. Your being sore was just a perk.” 

“In that case, I think we have a few hours before we have to be at the airport,” Jensen smiles shyly before kissing Jared softly on the lips. “I’d like to make your plane ride home, very uncomfortable.”

The End!


End file.
